


[Fanvid] Become My Friend

by sabinelagrande



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvid, Gen, Masochism, Multi, Musician: Everclear, Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatdowns are just another way of saying I love you.</p><p>An MCU vid set to "Misery Whip" by Everclear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Become My Friend

**Title:** Become My Friend  
 **Fandom:** Avengers  
 **Summary:** Beatdowns are just another way of saying I love you.  
 **Song:** "Misery Whip" by Everclear  
 **Length:** 4:28  
 **Download:** Through Vimeo or through [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?91sxc1mlju91cvp) (77mb)  
 **Contents:** Everyone/Everyone/Violence, S/M themes, brief profanity.  
 **Password:** friend

[Become My Friend](http://vimeo.com/51325555) from [MC Angmar](http://vimeo.com/user6208118) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Lyrics:

Walking wounded with a belly full of pain  
And a big bad attitude

Yeah, we are shaking shadows for that perfect dark room  
Where we can do just what we want to do

There is a place where we can leave behind  
All those simple minds  
They would not like the way we live

When we are all alone  
In this house that we call home  
You will become my misery whip  
Yes I said like a misery whip

Walking hungry with a pocket full of promise  
And a big black song in my head

Yes, I know the answers to my questions  
They are purple, black, and blue  
And they're waiting for me in my bed

There is a place where we can leave behind  
All those simple minds  
They would not like they way we live

When we are all alone  
In this house that we call home  
You will become my misery whip  
I will say it again like a misery whip

Stop!

I get no pleasure  
When I'm going through the motions  
Of my mediocre day to day  
I'm just an actor  
Just like Robert fucking Redford  
When I say those stupid words  
That they expect me to say

Yes we can leave behind  
All those simple minds  
They would not like the dirty things we do

Yeah

When we are all alone  
In this house that we call home  
I will fall down like a bitch to you

I need you to hit me and make me shake  
I need you to hurt me and make me beg for more  
I need you to bend me and make me break  
I need you to make me feel like I am your whore

I feel complete when I feel sick inside  
I feel complete when I feel sick inside  
I feel complete when I feel sick inside  
I feel complete when I feel sick inside

I need to feel like I am real inside, yeah  
I need to feel like I am really alive

I need you to make me feel  
I need you to make me feel  
I need you to make me feel  
I need you to make me feel  
I need you to make me feel

I need you to hit me and make me shake  
I need you to hurt me and make me beg for more  
I need you to bend me and make me break  
I need you to make me feel

Like we can leave behind  
All those simple minds  
They would not like the way we live

When we are all alone  
In this house that we call home  
You will become my misery whip  
You will become my misery whip  
You will become my misery whip

You will become my friend


End file.
